Carley (Story)/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of Carley, the final issue released. Issue 6: Gord slowly rolled the truck through the deserted streets of Macon, Georgia. The three looked around for any signs of living survivors or undead attackers. “Look! Survivors!” Carley called. In the window of a drugstore, on the corner of a street, three faces appeared. One was of an elderly but butch gentleman, one of an adult female with brown hair who looked to be a few years older than Carley and a Korean twenty-year old. The three watched from inside the truck as the three began to shout at each other. Soon after, the Korean man ran to the door and called out to the three. Carley, Gord and Doug quickly grabbed their guns and necessities before running into the drugstore. It was an average sized pharmacy. There were a few isles with an open cash register at the front. It was empty; someone must have looted it before the world went to hell. “We don’t need more fuckers draining our resources.” The old man shouted. “They have guns, they could be some use.” The female said. “They’re human beings; we had to let them in.” The Korean boy told the others before turning around to face the trio. “I’m Glenn, that cranky old dude is Larry and that’s his daughter, Lilly.” “Fuck sake.” Larry walked back over to the till and sat on a stool. “Dad, your heart!” Lilly called. Larry sighed. “I’m Carley.” She said. “I’m Doug and that’s Gord, he rarely talks.” Doug spoke. “What’s make Larry so angry?” “We don’t know.” Glenn told him. “I think it’s because they recently lost the mother of the family… but, he’s never mentioned her. I mean, why would you? It would only remind you of the fact that she’s dead.” “We share his pain.” Doug said. “If you don’t mind me asking, how many have you lost?” Glenn asked. “Shaun, Harrison, Zach, Britney, L-” Carley began. “We’ve lost five people.” Doug butted in. Carley frowned; it must have been hard for Doug, knowing that his sister is dead. Gord walked up to Larry and opened his mouth to speak. “Save it, scumbag.” Larry told him. An uncomfortable silence followed, no-one was really sure what to say. Glenn cleared his throat, “We need them guns to help us get into the back room, Gord, why don’t you come help?” “I’ll go too.” Carley said as the three walked towards the door. Glenn used a crowbar to pry off the wooden bar covering the door. After, Carley slowly pulled it open to see an old couple lying in a bed. There were a few blood splatters along the wall but it was nothing too messy. Glenn and Gord walked over to the bodies. Glenn grabbed the male’s body and dragged it from the bed and closer to the door. Gord attempted to pull the females body from the bed but the back of her dress got stuck to a pin sticking from the floor. Gord leaned over her head to unpick the dress. All of a sudden, an undead version of the woman leaped up and bit a chunk from Gord’s arm. Carley quickly ran over and shot a single bullet through the walkers head. Silently, Gord turned around to face Carley and Glenn. “Get behind me.” Glenn said as he pushed Carley back. “No, I know what happens next.” Gord said. “I’ll leave. It’s okay, I’ll be with my family soon.” Carley and Glenn watched as Gord moved the bookshelf out the way of the other door in the room and walked outside to the alley. This was the last time he was ever seen by anyone. "He'll die with dignity." Glenn said. "He chose to save us." Carley murmured. “Oh my god… There’s been too many deaths – Britney, Harrison, Louise, Shaun, Gord, Zach…” “Come on.” Glenn took Carley’s hand and walked her back into the drugstore. As the two walked in holding hands, Doug looked jealous. “Fuck!” The group heard a noise from outside. “We’re trapped!” It sounded as if a female voice said. “AHAHA! No!” A small boy shouted as a walker fell on top of him. Suddenly, a bullet penetrated the walker’s head. The three turned and looked, Carley had saved their lives. ''And that’s where the video game begins. I would like to thank all of the readers, if anyone did read it. I’m planning a sequel to this, it is the story of how Britney and Harrison survive the apocalypse after the events of issue 5. I am currently holding auditions in my blog area. Please read It and audition. '' Trivia *Gord is the last of the original character to 'leave' the Carley. *The old couple are confirmed to be Lee Everett's mother and father. Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues Category:Finales